


男妓

by cheeseee



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseee/pseuds/cheeseee
Summary: 脑洞的小产物可爱的小男妓x老闷骚狗比老男人
Kudos: 4





	男妓

梅妈是不待见我的，她今早故意忘了给我开门，晾了我半晌。  
可她最后还是不得不开了门，侧身让我进去了，我在这，她才能赚得多。  
她不待见我，我也不在意，毕竟我可不愿做她子女中的一个，那几个人脸是生的不错，可若盖上面，一幅骷髅身子直叫人恶心。  
听闻小翠今个生了病，说是实在接不了客，这不，现在正被梅妈拿鞭子抽呢，那叫声可真是凄惨，害的整个楼都没人敢出来瞅瞅。  
那位徐先生又来了，他这个人怪得很，来了便抱着我，温热的鼻息扑在我的颈上，却总是什么也不做。  
前天他就这么抱着我睡了一宿，我琢磨着，他或许把我当做他以前的伊人了，今日我可不打算坐以待毙，好歹我是出来卖的，还是得有点职业操守。  
我的手慢慢从他的裤腰滑进去，夏日炎热，徐先生只穿了一件薄衬衫和一条麻裤，他腰间的肌肉紧实有力，摸得我春心荡漾。  
徐先生未作出什么阻拦的动作，我变更大胆了，一只手摸到他的龟头上，另一只轻柔的捏着他的肉蛋，当真沉重厚实，我喉咙一紧，喊了声：“徐先生。”他便放开了我，我喜不自胜，低下头去吮吸起他的肉棒，徐先生的龟头饱满圆润，肉棒还是半软便粗长的吓人，我刚含进嘴里便溢出不少腺液，尝了尝，腥咸极了。  
见他还未全勃起，我便用舌头不断舔弄他的龟头四周，一只手慢慢撸着他的肉棒根部，待他已完全挺立了起来，我便慢慢的往里吞着，徐先生忽然按住我的脑袋：“吞不进去就算了，没事的。”我摇了摇头表示我可以，那肉棒紧紧抵着我的喉咙，虽反胃极了，但我还是表现得如痴如醉，开始吞吐起来。  
就这么给他口交了会，看他也没有要射的意思，我只能恋恋不舍的吐出他的大肉棒，转为蹲着，慢慢的用自己肉穴吞下去。  
这么做真是太难受了，只吞进去一半我便觉得腿酸无比，我无法，只能在喘息间求助他：“先生...我....啊...乌，我...啊——”话音未落，徐先生猛地提腰冲了进来，我痛的差点骂出声，立马却又被后穴的酸涨感支配了大脑。  
“自己抱着腿。”他命令道，我便只得自己抱着两条腿，将肉穴毫无保留的展露给眼前的人看，他拿来一条绳子，绑住了我的肉棒，好了，现在前后都被牢牢锁住了。  
徐先生将自己的肉棒退出大半，只留龟头在我的穴中，我刚要开口，他却猛地冲进来，把我所有的话都牢牢钉死在喉咙里，我发不出声，只能无助的哽咽，徐先生动了起来，肉棒在我的肉穴里不断抽插，每一下都死死顶在那小穴里最脆弱的点上，只顶了几下，我便哭着求他停下来。徐先生却恶劣的笑道：“不要？我看你的骚穴可不是这么说的？”说罢又狠狠撞了进来，我的双腿忍不住打颤，眼泪和口水控制不住的流出来。我想自己得上天了，这他吗爽的我都要飞升了。  
等我意识再次回笼时，徐先生还在我的身上操干，我的肉棒硬的发疼，后穴又酸胀痛楚，我哭着恳求徐先生解开我的绳结，徐先生摸着我不断流出精液的前端，笑道：“我还没射，你就想解放了？”说罢便用掌心狠狠搓揉起我的龟头来，我瞬间失了声，腰身疯狂的抖动着，肉棒一抖一抖的喷出小股的精水，我哭着不断乞求他，徐先生却忽然加快了力度，我知道他要射了，只得无助的吻上他的唇，他的肉棒又一次狠狠的撞在我的肉穴上，随即一股热精射进了我的小穴内，他解开了绑住我的绳子，我颤抖着腰身射在了他的腹肌上，我哽咽不止，只能靠在他的肩头缓和。  
“我赎了你，跟我回去吧？”徐先生穿衣服的时候这么对我说。  
“你们家里人会同意你带个男妓回家？”我轻笑道，真没想到如今还有人这么傻。  
他扣扣子的手停了下来，整个人杵在那，好一会才答道：“我家中已无人，唯有一个十一岁的妹妹罢了。”  
我盯着他明亮的眼睛，徐先生的眼真好看啊，那样通透，美丽，善良又不染世事。  
“噗。”徐先生不解的看向我，我笑着回道：“我可没卖身给梅妈，我只是她这一个租客罢了。”  
徐先生更加不解了，但我没想给他解答完所有问题，这些事，等隔几天再让他自己挖掘答案吧。  
待送徐先生出了门，我便靠在门上点了支烟，目送徐先生的背影渐渐远去。  
其实我不爱抽烟，但是这么做好像更像个落魄男妓。  
“哟，金元宝送走了？”梅妈酸溜溜的过来搭话，打从上次徐先生给我送了金玫瑰后，她们便总是有意无意的说些尖酸刻薄的话打趣徐先生。  
“我今个先走了，我的房间不必留着了，以后我也不来了。”我又扔给她一袋钱，算是这些天的房租吧。  
我其实蛮想看看梅妈现在的表情，只不过她们这里的事与物，从前与我无关，今后也更不会有什么牵连。  
我在门槛上蹭了蹭刚刚鞋底沾到的血迹，便大步一迈，头也不回的走了。  
白叔来接我的时候，说姓徐的又来了，问我要不要见。  
我瞅着窗外灯红酒绿，如花团的女人，还有她们身边烂醉男人，脑海里却忽然映出徐先生做爱时候总是露出的恶劣的表情。  
“见。”我忽然高兴了起来。  
白叔叹了口气，我知道他在担心什么，确实是个烂摊子，不过想想徐先生的大肉棒，我觉得这笔买卖相当不亏。  
看到徐先生见到我时脸上五味杂陈的表情，我便更高兴了。  
他连话都不会说了，支支吾吾的，半晌才说清原委。  
我倒是想逗一逗他。  
“徐先生刚刚操我的时候，爽吗？”  
徐先生的脸更红了，他缩着头，一句话不敢说。  
“还不让我射？嗯？”  
真好玩。  
“现在说要我护徐家周全，我一个男妓，怕是心有余而力不足啊~”我阴阳怪气道。  
感觉徐先生要哭出来了呢。  
我坐到徐先生的腿上，隔着他的裤子轻轻揉捏他的大肉棒。  
“徐先生要是以后日日都能把我肏爽了，我就答应你，如何？”我咬着他的耳朵，笑道。  
事后我躺在床上，徐先生问我到底为什么做去做男妓。  
我想他估计担心我和别人做过了，心里有点膈应。  
“因为馋大肉棒了。”我没羞没臊的摸着他的大屌说，这下臊的徐先生脸又红了起来。  
“毕竟上岗第一天，就遇到某个人抱着我睡了一夜，什么也不做，我能不馋吗？”  
看到对方眼睛又明亮起来，我觉得这家伙真是可爱。  
像只小野猫。  
要是肉棒上有倒刺就更好了。


End file.
